Captain Falcon (Super Smash Flash 2)
Captain Falcon is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He will, once again, be the only character representation of the F-Zero franchise. He can be unlocked in demos v0.8a and v0.8b by winning at least one brawl with every starter character. The player must then defeat Captain Falcon on Sand Ocean, after which he will be added to the character select screen, if he's beaten. His design is similar to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His Final Smash is similar to that of his'' Brawl'' Counterpart. Captain Falcon is currently ranked 9th on the v0.8 tier list, the first of the C tier. This is due to his impressive combos, good aerial game, being hard to KO, and great finishers. However, he is brought down by being the 2nd heaviest character (next to Donkey Kong) in the game while having fast falling speed and being large, making him a target for being comboed. He also lacks a projectile, has awkward physics in his attacks, and has a limited recovery, although it can be extended. Despite this, Captain Falcon is a better character than he was in Brawl. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Faster punch. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Mach Punch. Captain Falcon punches infinitely 1% per hit. *Downward Tilt: Breakdance kick. 9% *Downward Smash: Roundhouse kick. 17% uncharged, 16% uncharged at his back, 24% fully charged, 23% fully charged at his back. *Forward Tilt: Roundhouse kick. 11% *Forward Smash: Elbows opponent. Fire on contact. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Raises leg in the air and brings it down hard in an axe kick. 12% *Upward Smash: Rotary Kick. Captain Falcon kicks upwards twice. 21% uncharged, 30% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Turbo Shoulder: Shoulder bash. 11% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Two side kicks in quick succession. First hit 6%, second hit 7%. 13% total *Forward Aerial: Knee Smash. Sweetspot 18%, sourspot 6%. A powerful horizontal finisher when sweetspotted . *Backward Aerial: Punches behind him. 13% *Upward Aerial: Upwards bicycle kick. Great juggler. 10% *Downward Aerial: Step-On-it: Captain Falcon kicks underneath himself with both legs, A Meteor Smash. 16% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out to grab. *Pummel: Knee bash. 3% first hit, 2% all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Punches opponent away. 9% *Backward Throw: Throws opponent over his head and kicks them behind him. 9% *Upward Throw: Punches opponent upwards. 7% *Downward Throw: Slams opponent into the ground. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Side kick. Apparently has no hitbox. *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes in the Blue Falcon. *Taunt: Salutes and says "Show me your moves!" *Revival platform: An F-Zero countdown timer. *Fanfare: Captain Falcon's Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Wins: Does one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and says: "Yes!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps Category:SSF2 Characters Category:SSF2 Palette swaps DOJO!! Update F1.png|Captain Falcon about to use Falcon Punch in . F2.png|Captain Falcon hitting in Jungle Hijinx. F3.png|Captain Falcon about to hit in Hidden Leaf Village. F4.png|Captain Falcon and running in Waiting Room. Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield External links *Captain Falcon's Animation Archive *Captain Falcon's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:F-Zero universe Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2